Welcome to the city of Townsville!
by TheIntrovertMojyo
Summary: One minute Katherine Corduroy is on her way to go see a relative, and the next minute she's in a city called Townsville. Not only that but coming face to face with the three famous female superheroes. And where's there superheroes there's bound to be a villain or two.. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

First chapter of "Welcome to the city of Townsville"

This is my first ever fan fiction that I've ever written and submitted onto FanFiction

The wind was blowing hard,yet the blazing sun's rays were hitting hard on everything down below, and there was barely any shade around. I groaned as a drop of sweat dripped down from my forehead. Earlier my mom had sent me to go deliver my aunt a special gift, since my aunt had recently broken one of her limbs. I'm pretty sure it was a treat or a porcelain of some sort, though I was too tired to even bother to check, it sometimes sucks being an only sibling with no social life whatsoever.

I could've listed a thousand of way other better things I could've been doing, but my mom didn't care. To block out the blazing heat and the people around me I put on my earbuds and turned on my music. As I approached the street I was relieved that in a half hour I would be back home, surfing the Internet. I treaded the dirt road leading under a bridge towards my aunt's house, I was really into my music to notice a bright light in the distance. As I walked under the bridge it started to get brighter up to the point of literally blinding me. I tried running but with the excessive light I didn't know where to, I think I fell, and suddenly in a flash it all went black. Not only only did everything go black but my mind went blank, as blank as it is for when I'm doing a test I didn't study for.

The sun's rays were still hitting me like never before and whatever I was lying or sitting on wasn't exactly comfortable, I was scared,beyond scared though I didn't dare open my eyes. Tons of questions filled my head such as "Where am I?", "What am I on?","What happened?!". Though I knew if I wanted to get some answers the least I could do was open my eyes.I opened my eyes and realized that I was lying on a solid ground directly under the blasted sun, I groaned loudly and got up.

I felt somewhat dizzy and supported myself against this black ventilation shaft until I regained my balance. I rubbed my eyes and looked around all I saw was a couple of ventilation shafts but as I walked forward I was able to see other buildings nearby. The wind blew hard and it felt nice though in the back of my head I was scared. Looking around I saw ton of others buildings in every direction, and in the far distance like around the outskirts of the city you could see tons of houses.

One things for sure I wasn't anywhere near home and this looked nothing like any city or town that I know of. The sky was as blue as ever with no cloud in sight and sun shining bright, I was able to hear the chatter from down below of the people passing by. I guess nobody had noticed me, but I don't blame them. I picked up my things and looked down, I was pretty high up so I honestly didn't know how on earth was I able to get anyone's attention to get me down from here. Unless I had lungs of steel or something, I rolled my eyes thought what really bugged me was that I feel as if I know I've seen this city once or twice but I didn't know where, it was nerve-wracking.

After many attempts of trying to get anyone's attention I sighed and sat back down, not only did my throat hurt but there was no connection or service of any kind up here. I was to worried to listen to my music, and I still had some many questions that were bugging me but there was nothing I could do.

BOOOOOM!

I gasped as I turned around and saw one of the buildings get smashed to smithereens and collapse quickly to the ground, with bits and pieces flying nearly everywhere, I ducked behind a ventilation shaft trembling with fear, "Was this city being attacked?! What is attacking this city?! Why now?! I crawled out and tiptoed over the big shards of glass and/or metal to look over the ledge. Everyone was running and screaming in many directions away from the collapsed building which was now on fire, I still had no idea who or what attacked that building. I was scared for now the destroyed building engulfed with flames from which where the smoke was coming from was blinding.

Coughing over and over I backed away from the ledge careful enough not to trip over anything. Then when I turned around to head for cover in a split second I saw this huge missile heading towards the building I was on. Before I could blink, the crash was pretty much deafening and then the ground from which I stood on was gone and I found myself free falling towards the pavement being surrounded by huge pieces of glass and metal once again.

Thinking for a throat pretty much hurt so to save myself the trouble for the second time of this day I passed out.

Whoosh!

I think I had passed out for a couple of seconds after knowing that I would have died in an instance, though I didn't have that sensation of falling headfirst anymore instead the one thing I felt was the wind blowing in the face ever so gently. Not only that but the fact that I was being tugged on the back of my plaid sweatshirt, fear and curiosity were consuming me though I felt somewhat more curious than scared so I opened my eyes. I was beyond shocked to see me "flying" over the buildings and the frantic people, though what shocked me even more was when I saw who or what holding onto the back of my sweatshirt.

In seconds my motormouth took over and I quickly cried out, "OMFG I KNOW YOU! There holding on to the back of my sweatshirt was none other than Buttercup, as in the Buttercup from The Powerpuff Girls i couldn't believe my eyes. As she flew the wind kept on blowing in her face, her grip on me was firm and her expression was a bit menacing. "Huh?!", she looked really startled after my sudden outbursts towards her.

"Your Buttercup!,from the Powerpuff Girls!". Unfortunately as we tried to fly out of the city a building nearby exploded almost knocking us out of the way. Buttercup was hit by some shards even though she held up her arms in defense, thus dropping me. Screaming I fell a hundreds of feet to the ground I shut my eyes in fear. In the distance I heard someone say,"Nice going Butterfingers!".

"Gotcha!"

I opened my eyes to see not Buttercup but Blossom, smiling with an expression full of determination as she held a firm grip onto me. In a flash she quickly flew out of the city, and placed me gently on the grass in the park which was filled with other people and children. Upon letting go she looked at me and said,"Are you alright?"

"Uh huh", was all I could mumble for I was still a bit dumbfounded. In the air a couple of feet away were her other two sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup.

Bubbles was smiling brightly holding what appeared to be a baby wrapped in a blanket, as for Buttercup who seemed to be avoiding eye contact with me by any means possible. Seconds later the crowd behind them burst into excitement, applauding and cheering for the girls, I believe. I got up and one by one I began to recognize the people from the show. Soon after Bubbles flew over the crowd in search of the mother of the baby and that left Blossom and Buttercup looking directly over me...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of "Welcome to the City of Townsville!"

( I did my best hope it came out alright

Chapter 3 will come as soon as possible )

Before anything was said the crowd cheered with excitement, roaring loudly and praising once again for the Powerpuff girls. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup exchanged smiles and waved to everyone. Looking around I recognized most of the people from the show. At a first glance they now seemed a lot more realistic and not so cartoonish.

I came to realize that the Powerpuff girls were well known around here by everyone and knew nearly everybody in town, so to them I'm a new stranger. I pulled away from the crowd covered myself with my hoodie, not trying to make any eye contact with anyone.

Reaching the entrance of the park I looked back to get one last glance of the Powerpuff girls before running into the empty streets of Townsville. It wasn't that easy trying to get over some of the huge shards of glass and/or metal lying all over the sidewalks and streets. Thinking carefully I remembered that it's in the city where most villains show up and make a scene, so the city wasn't exactly the best place to hang out.

As I passed by a candy shop, the door opened and out walked a small girl, short enough to be a kindergartener. Her dark red hair was tied into poofs on the side of her hair, her cheeks covered with freckles and was greedily licking away at a lollipop. Seconds after looking at her she gave me a dirty look and made her way into what appeared to be her limo. I immediately recognized her, it was no other than Princess Morbucks.

As her limo drove away I stuck out my tongue out in disgust, and once away made my way, darting through the streets. Running quickly as fast as I could I looked around at the scenery, and smiled. Among other shows I remember growing up and watching this one, i liked to watch it. As time passed by and as I grew I started watching less and less up to the point of not ever watching it again. But who would've thought that I, me, out of all the people in the world?!, would end up being in the actual city. It was hard to believe, but right now I was far more concerned on where I would be going or where'd I be spending the night.

Ask I made my way out I looked back just one last time thinking this would be the last time I'd ever come face to face with the city of Townsville. Brief seconds later I collided with who knows what. It was fast yet painful as I fell back on the sidewalk in pain and blacked out the minute my face came in contact with the concrete.

"Oh my goodness!, miss miss, are you alright?, I'm terribly sorry!"

I groaned and managed to sit up my hair covered my eyes and I felt a bit of pain around my elbows and knees. Somebody helped me up as I tried to and helped me brush off the dirt and bits of rubble. I took off my hoodie and cleared my hair from my eyes and finally got to see who it was.

Standing before me was no other than , as always she wore an orange shirt with a red vest and brown pants with her red shoes. She quickly, but gently supported me in case I stumbled over. As I stood up I felt something trickle down my knee and saw that I had a medium-sized cut below my knee.

She gasp and said,"Oh you poor thing, you're bleeding!"

I looked at it and looked back at her and quickly replied,"Oh it's nothing, and it was my fault, I should be sorry!".

"It looks bad, allow me to help you, just a block down is a kindergarten in which I work at, the nurse might help"

In my head I really didn't want to go there, all I was concerned for now was how the hell was I gonna get home, unless I'm actually home but this is all just in my imagination...

"No,no it's ok, I insist, it's ok I'm fine!", I stepped back to give her space but it hurt a bit the minute I moved my leg backwards. I winced but immediately put on my best poker face and smiled.

She replied, "It'll be quick, don't worry, it might get infected"

And so she interlocked arms with me and before I knew it she was guiding me towards Pokey Oaks. Luckily I didn't hear or see anything that sounded like children as we approached it, last thing I need to see were little kindergartners, including three certain little kindergartners..


End file.
